Will We Ever Meet Again
by DiAngelo'sBlackConverse
Summary: Bella see's a particularly good looking guy at a small night club in seattle. She instantly falls for him but doesn't get the chance to talk to him. Will they meet again? I suck at summarys :L first fanfic, read and review pretty please :) Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N - This is my first fanfic...im scared so can you read and review and be honest. This is a Jasper/Bella all human story that just came to me randomly. Have to warn you, i've changed Bella's charecter a little. anyway hope you like :) **

**Disclaimer: No i don't own Twilight, *sighs***

* * *

**Bella POV**

I hated this. I wanted to leave so badly. I couldn't pretend i was tired, it was like eight o'clock. i couldn't sneak out, she would catch me. Alice, who was supposed to be my best friend, brought me to this small night club in Seattle. I hated loud places and i hated being in cramped or crowded areas so this was pretty much hell for me.

Alice said i would "benifit" from being here. By that she probably meant meet someone because i have never had a steady boyfriend, but still i could meet boys on my own accord..sort of...okay not really but still!

She was up on the dancefloor with her boyfriend Edward, who she has been with for nearly four years. I was sitting alone at my table trying to block out the thumping music. Which was not working. I picked up my phone to try and amuse myself and saw I had seven missed calls and eleven text messages from Jessica Stanley?! Apparently I was supposed to go out with her tonight to the movies...

"CRAP!" I shouted a bit to loudly. The music was loud enough though so nobody heard.

I was supposed to be out with Jessica and Mike tonight. If i'm honest though they aren't my favourite peple in the world. Jessica was a bit stuck up her own butt and mike had this creepy crush on me. I should call her though, so she knows im okay.

I walked over to Alice and quickly explained.

"Fine, but if you aren't back in ten minutes you will never hear the end of it!" Alice moaned

"Okay" I put on a huffy voice but I knew she could tell I was joking.

I walked outside and pulled my phone out my pocket. Jessica answered after two rings.

"Um where the HELL are you!" Was the pleasant greeting I got through the phone.

"Hello to you to Jess" I said sarcastically.

"No don't you Jess me Bella! We have been waiting for two hours!"

I let her rant on until she let me say where i actually was.

"Oh so you ditch us for Alice Brandon AGAIN! Jeez Bella this is like the seventh time this month! Do you know what i don't even care. BYE!"

And with that the line went dead. 'Well that was a pleasant conversation' i thought to myself.

I walked back into the hall and sat back at the table. I managed to catch Alice's attention and she nodded to say she knew i was back and she didn't have to come looking for me. My phone ran out of battery so i was stuck staring at the wall as the lights changed its colour.

I turned to try and be amused by the door when it opned and a rather good looking guy stepped through and paused looking around. His gaze hovered on me as he caught me staring gufawfed and I blushed furiously and snapped my head down to the table.

He was extremly good looking though. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the dark room. His blonde curls hanging beside his face. His full lips that looked highly kissable. Oh god i was melting. I turned myself round to go to the toilet and there he was! He was what two tables away and it took me at least 60 seconds to realise that he was looking at me too.

I ran off to the bathroom and splashed cold water in my face. Mabye I would try to talk to him. if he was looking at me mabye he wanted to talk too.

I walked out the bathroom and started slowly to his table when someone caught my arm.

"Time to go Bells" Alice said.

"Oh...Okay" I said sadly.

"What i thouht you would be happy? You said you dont like it here anyway, whats up?

"Nothing...yeh nothing" The last one was really to reasure myself really.

She was trying to push information from me but Edward was still here so I didn't really want to tell him.

"Later?" She pressed.

"Yeh" I replied simply.

I would get to know that guy he seemed so...different from any other guys. One question rang in my head.

Can you love someone you don't even know?

* * *

**Soooo thoughts? R&R will update soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey :) sorry it took a while to post this. I did actually type it three days ago then lost it...I was not amused :L anywhoo had a good idea for one of the chapters so i'll porbably writre more often. No promises though :P Also please review and tell me what you think!:) Advice/Ideas are apreciated. anyways here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer - Nope...don't own it :L**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I didn't talk to Alice last night. As soon as I came in I went in to my room and went to bed. Alice and I share an appartment but have seperate bedrooms so she needs my permission to come in. It's like the little sister I never had. It's 10 o'clock in the morning and I usually would be up by now but i couldn't face the talk I was about to have with her. How are you supposed to tell your best friend that you like someone you don't know?

I had been having wierd dreams/daydreams and they were very hard to get rid of and out my mind. I kept thinking about the way he looked when he walked into the club! How it would feel to run my hands through his golden hair, feel his lips on my cheek, me hair, my forehead, my lips MY NECK! Oh god I think i'm overheating! The fantasies were very distracting. I had a few name guesses for him though. They were: Hunter, Cameron, Dallas or James (that one wasn't the best). Imagine Alice found out about my fantices.

"Bella!" Great...

"Bella you are going to get your ass out here even if i have to drag you!" Okay she sounds angry.

"But-" I tried.

"No. No buts Bella. You'll have to come out sooner or later, and i would prefer if it was sooner!" She was banging on the door now. I cant remember the last time I heard alice like this. Probably when the dress she was dying for was sold out the day we went to get it.

"Fine, Fine. I'll humor you." she didn't say I had to talk. Just get out my room.

I walked over to the door and opened it to find a rather annoyed Alice standing infront of it. She was still in her pyjamas but had done her hair and make-up. What? I don't do my hair until I find out we are leaving to go somewhere. I stayed at my door but before i could say anything she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room sofa and sat me down. She sat beside me and before I could escape she started talking.

"Spill!" Was all she said.

"I didn't spill anything?" I said looking around.

"Uh don't be a smart-ass bella. I know something happned last night so what was it?" She was not going to give up.

"Okay, okay." I gave in to her. She let out a high pitched squeel before I continued on.

"So last night after I came in from phoning Jessica, there was this guy-" she interupted me with anouther squeel.

"Oh my god! Good or bad as in where is this story going to go!" You just couldn't shut her up.

"Good, and would you let me finish a sentence this time!" She nodded silently. "Okay. Well when we walked in the first thing that came to mind was how good looking he was. I sort of stared at him for a while. Umm anyway then i turned round to go to the bathroom and he was behind me! I stared again only this time he stared back and as I was comming out the toilet i was going to talk to him but that didn't work." She looked guilty.

"Bella if I had known i would have stayed longer. I was leaving because I

thought you would be sick of the place."

"It's okay."

"So, what did he look like?" Oh Alice always wanting the fine details.

"Gorgeous. That doesn't even define it! Curly blonde hair, perfect full lips, sparkaling blue eyes and the perfect pale complection. You could tell he was from somewhere in the west because of what he was wearing. The hat and cowboy boots sum up what he was wearing."

"He does sound good looking! Not as good looking as edward but a close second. Whats his name?"

"Well I didn't get that little detail or any other detail for that matter." I said sheepishly.

"Bella! So you like some randomer?!" She shouted.

"I don't know Alice. It doesn't feel like that. I feel like i've seen him before."

"Bella you sound like someone off a crappy soap opera!" Love you to Alice.

"I'm being sierious though!" I was getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry, okay so do you think you'l ever see him again?"

"Mabye? I mean he was in seattle so he cant live that far away." I think I was trying to reassure myself with that.

"I guess. So we're gonna go guy hunting for the next week or so?" She said with a smirk.

"Guess so." I said laughing.

* * *

**A/N - Not the best but hey-ho :) R&R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey so short authors note toda :) I've had 163 veiws yay on only 3 reviews :( if you could take the time to review its much appreciated here is chapter 3 :)**

**Disclaimer - Nope :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Alice had this master plan. She thought if we stayed in the Seattle area than mabye there's a better chance we would see him, whatever his name was. She booked us a hotel near the club that we went to, and we were staying there for three days. As we were leaving she tried to break the nerves by talking about her favourite subject.

"So have you seen the new dress they brought in, in forever 21?"

"No Alice not everyone can memorise every single dress they see. And when was the last time you saw me wear a dress?" It was true though i hated wearing fancy clothes if there wasn't a need for it. Alice on the other hand was all about dress to impress.

Today for example all we were doing was going to check into a hotel then go into the shopping centre. I was wearing my light blue worn-out jeans, a black t-shirt and simple black flats.

Alice on the other hand was wearing a white, long, floaty top covered in pink and white sequins. The pink ones made out an A in the middle of the t-shirt and the white ones just surrounded the A. She was also wearing denim shorts with white stitching on them. Heels. How do people walk around in heels all day. I did not understand it. Alice somehow never failed to wear heels whatever the occasion. The ones she was wearing today were a bit shorter than usual. Three, maybe four inches. They like her top were white. Her short brown hair was straight but sticking ouut at the bottom with a rose clasp at the back. Alice didn't cake herself in makeup but simple eyeshadow, mascara and lip stain was enough for her. The whole outfit complimented her perfectly. So yeh...typical Alice.

"Well I'm sorry Bella but some people in this universe actually enjoy shopping. It boosts the economy." Oh my god Alice.

"Thats your pro? Got any cons there?" I argued.

"Well...um...no actually?" Sieriously?

"So what you cant think of anything bad about shopping? Really Alice? What about that it wastes all of your money?"

"No, no. Its not a waste if you want it." Danm she was good at this!

"But where do you get all the money from?" I could debate too.

"Firstly i have a job in a designer clothes shop so I get a discount. Second when I don't want some of the clothes anymore I sell them. That gives me quite a bit of money. So no it is not a waste and I can afford it." I would not give up on this argument!

"Yeh that may be true but it takes up alot of space."

"Bella, have you seen my wardrobe?" Come to think of it I actually hadn't.

"No? But what does that matter"

"Okay so when we bought the apartment I was really picky. You remember that right?" I nodded "Well I was like that because I wanted a place where I could re-design my room to have a big wardrobe. Right now my wardrobe is bigger than my bedroom."

"Oh..." Was all I said. Now i understood where Alice got all the outfits she gave me.

We fell into silence until alice shouted.

"Yay! We're here!" She excalimed loudly.

"Finally!" That was honestly the longest drive of my life.

We walked into the hotel that was called the "Alexis Hotel" it was very fancy and posh. I would have expected it to be a bit less royal looking than this.

"Wow" I was looking at the detailed pictures and chandaliers overhead. The pictures were of angels and interpretations of famous paintings. It was all so pretty I didn't realise that Alice was standing tapping her foot and calling my name.

"Are you going to stand there and gape all day or actually come up to the room!" She wanted to see the room badly.

"Okay, okay in comming god!"

"Well hurry and walk faster!" She really, really wanted to go up.

I grabbed my suitcase and ran over to her.

"Lets go." I said as if I was the one that was waiting for her. She just rolled her eyes and followed on.

The room was just as amazing as the lobby. There was a little desk at the far end with a notepad, a pen, a pencil, a rubber and a sharpner. There was a little book explaining when the breakfasts and dinners were on and where and how much. It had a number for room service and the times you need to be out your room so it could be cleaned. Beside the desk was a wooden chair with a pillow attatched to the bit of the chair you sit on. The beds were seperated by a mini table and a lamp. There was crisp white bedding with black embroidered flowers on them. There was a chandelier above the bed much like the one downstairs but smaller and less extravagant.

"So where do we look first?" Alice snapped me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I forgot why we were here for a minuet.

"Where do we start looking for this mystery guy?" Oh yeh, thats why we were here.

"Um I don't know? We could just walk around and see what happens?" I actually didn't know how we were supposed to find him.

"Well we can go to the mall then! Shopping trip!" She squealed loudly and ran to grab her purse and clutch.

"Lets go!" Wow she was easily excited.

We arrived at the shops 15 minuets later. Alice was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Agh we are here! Okay so lets start on the top floor work our way across then down across then down and so on." She was talking really fast now.

"Okay lets go then." I said with not much enthusiasm. I just wanted to find this guy!

After three hours of shopping we decided we were not going to find him in the mall so we went back to the hotel.

Over the next three days we wondered seattle trying to find the smallest hint of mystery guy. I kept thinking I was seeing him but it was never actually him. When we left, my hope that I would find him sank deeper and deeper.

He was never out my mind now. Everything I looked at or heard made me think of him. I needed some air or space to think.

I walked out my room and went into the kitchen. I was about to get some food when I realised we had like no food. This was perfect a walk to the shops would clear my head.

"Alice." I shouted so she would hear me.

"Yeh." She shouted back.

"I'm away to the shops, we have nothing."

"Okay." I was glad she didn't ask to come with me i had to be alone. It was cold out so I put on a jacket and a scarf and set out on my mind clearing walk.

* * *

**A/N - longest chapter yet :) what will happen on her walk? Review pretty pretty pretty please :) will update tomorrow night if I get a few more reviews :) until next time :) REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - hey :) this chapter might be a bit shorter than usual because I'm ill but didn't update yesterday so I felt I had to :) This one will be Jaspers POV as jodilieghcullen gave me an idea so they wont meet for a while yet but bear with me :) **

**Disclaimer - napsies :(**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Jasper POV**

I had absolutely nothing to do here. I couldn't believe I had agreed to move here because Emmet wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend. Forks...of all the places in the world we had to come to Forks. This had to be the most boring place on the planet! Small, rainy, dull and duller.

"Whats up with your face Jazzy-boy?" Came the grinning face of Emmet. He looked at me sitting mopey on the couch and made a puppy dog face, as if to intimidate me.

"Well Emmy-boy" I put so much sarcasm into my words he actually looked offended. "There is nothing to do here so I am bored. If you could find something interesting for me to do I will love you forever!"

"Thats a bit far Jasper... I mean we are like brothers and all but I'm not gay!"

"Oh god Emmet! I just mean...FIND ME SOMETHING TO DO PLEASE!" I shouted shaking him.

"Okay, okay. Calm down i'll find you something to do! Look theres a little night club down in Seattle, you have been single for three years. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone." That did sound slightly fun.

"Sounds good, when?"

"Tonight but you have to go yourself. Me and Rose have...plans." My ears are scarred for life!

"Ugh, eww to much information Emmet! I'm going to go and get dressed." I walking to the door and stopped before saying "And stay out my room tonight!"

His booming laughter filled the air while he said "Will do jazzy."

Mahn that boy was disgusting! He was so open about his sex life and didn't seem to care who knew about it! So brazen and a bit raunchy for my taste. But he was my best friend, and like a brother to me so it didn't really matter. But at the same time it was disgusting, he didn't have to tell me when...I give up. I have like two opinions but whatever.

Since i hadn't been out like this in ages so I decided I would dress nice. I threw on my old, faded, ripped jeans that girls seemed to find attractive? I also put on a white button down shirt, a denim jacket and finally my trusty cowboy hat and boots. My family came from the west so they sort-of influenced how I think and dress. I checked myself in the mirror before grabbing my keys and a note of where the club was and left.

When I got to the club it was pretty late so when I walked in it was pretty packed. I stood for a moment before I spotted a very pretty girl sitting alone at a table. She had a pale complexion and was not visibly wearing lots of makeup. Her hair was long brown and wavy, sitting loose around her shoulders. She seemed so natural in a simple white dress she looked like a goddess. I swear she was looking at me but she snapped her head down but I could even see her blush in the dark. I would definitely have to get her name.

I looked around and saw that the only free table was behind her! I took this as an opportunity to talk to her. I walked over and sat down without her noticing and stared at the back of her head. What I didn't expect was when she got up and looked straight at me then walk away quickly with her head down.

About five minuets later she walked out but was caught by the arm by a girl with a pixie-like face and short spiky brown hair (obviously her friend) and dragged out the hall.

Well that was disappointing. I knew for a fact that this girl would not be out my head for ages. i wondered to myself.

Will we ever meet again?

* * *

**A/N - Don't kill me :3 I know its short but my head hurts :( REVIEW! Please :D Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hey there :) So I can't keep going like this anymore so I have a surprise for you in this chapter :) Oh and the more reviews I get, the faster I will update :) Will swap between the POV's but bear with me :)**

**Disclaimer - Same as always :(**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Jasper POV**

I left the club that night and sank into depression. The girl I saw, I would probably never see again. She was with a friend so she might not even live here. She might have just been visiting seattle.

I couldn't get her out my head. Her long wavy brown hair, her perfect lips the make a guy melt like butter on a hot cake.

"Jasper?" My thoughts were interupted by Emmet coming into my room.

"What!" I moaned.

"Jasper you haven't been out your room in two says straight. Rose and I are starting to worry." He did sound a bit concerned. "What happned at that club Jasper?"

I sighed in defeat and told him everyting.

"Aw mahn sorry. If you do see her again theres no doubt that she would fall for you. Chicks seem to dig your accent and hair so..." Well at least he was being positive about it...sort of.

"Thanks Em." I said and he walked out.

A few days later I decided it was time to get out the house.

"Em, Rose, I'm going out for a walk." A walk would clear my head.

"Okay but it's freezing so wrap up!" Rose shouted.

"I have. Bye."

I walked out the door into the cold winter air and followed a little path. Trying to clear my head.

**Bella POV**

Wow, it was freezing! I took the familiar road down to the little food store on the corner. It wasn't far because forks was rather small but it felt long because my face was freezing off. I eventually reached the small store and walked in.

The little bell rang as I pushed open the glass door. After grabbing a basket I walked round picking up everything we needed. The total came to $14.27 which was pretty good since I had two bags full.

I was about halfway home when my bad luck took its tole. The bags burst open. Great. I bent over and started to attempt to fix them.

**Jasper POV **

I walked round a little corner onto a street and then stopped. About two meters in front of me a girls shopping bags had burst and she was trying to fix them. My breathing hitched as I looked closer at the girl. It was her. The girl from the night club. Here. No way. I thought of my best opening line and said the first thing that came to my head.

"Need some help there Darlin'?" I let my southern drawl come out and she looked up.

**Bella POV**

I was about to give up when a southern voice from above me filled the air.

"Need some help there Darlin'?" the voice asked politely. The way they said it made my heart race. I looked up and had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

It was him. The guy from the club. Here. I didn't know what to say. So I settled for.

"Yeh, thanks." He bent down and began to pick up the food and fold the bags so that they would stay together.

Then he looked me straight in the eye and whispered "I've been looking for you."

I just said "Me too."

"So whats your name Darlin'?" I loved the way he said that!

"Bella, Bella Swan." I said holding out my hand. "And you?"

"Jasper Whitlock." He replied. The name rolling off his tongue. But instead of shaking my hand he took it and kissed it! Very southern.

"I believe we have much to discuss Darlin'." His gorgeous brown eyes sparkled as he spoke.

I knew one thing.

This would be a VERY good day.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry this one was so short :L I just had to get them to meet! Review please :) the more reviews the faster I update :) until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys**

**So this is just an authors note but seriously.**

**I have no clue where to take the story after this!**

**HELP!**

**Im going to the lake district today so it should give me some time to write but my other story is going so much better. **

**While your waiting for this one read**

**"When Needed The Most"**

**review it and review or PM me with any ideas for this one :) **

**Thanks a bunch**

**MrsJasperWhitlock99 out!:)**


End file.
